Hearts And Kisses
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine your OTP are back in high school. Person A borrows Person B's notebook for notes and discovers their name written all over at the back of Person's B's notebook (complete with hearts). How will Person A react?" AKA: What would happen if Blaine had seen what Kurt was drawing in his notebook before the Warbler meeting? Let's find out. (A should-be Valentine's Day fic)


**"Hearts And Kisses"**

**Prompt: "Imagine your OTP are back in high school. Person A borrows Person B's notebook for notes, and discovers their name written all over at the back of Person's B's notebook (complete with hearts). How will Person A react?" ****AKA: What would happen if Blaine had seen what Kurt was drawing in his notebook before the Warbler meeting? Well, let's find out.**

**Note: Their talk after the Gap Attack never happened, so Blaine still doesn't know about Kurt's crush on him.**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his best friend. He slowed down until Blaine caught up to him in the halls of Dalton, smiling at Blaine. "Hey. Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you in Chemistry."

"Yeah, I had to be checked out early for a dentist appointment," Blaine explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes? Professor Wolf said I should get the notes from someone else in the class, so I thought… why not get them from my best friend?" He grinned in that overly charming way of his, and Kurt couldn't help but return the bright smile.

He wasn't quite thinking clearly when he handed over his notebook. If he had been, he might have remembered exactly what was on the back of said notebook.

* * *

Blaine smiled, satisfied, as he finished copying the notes he needed from Kurt's notebook. He really was lucky to have Kurt as a friend.

As he was picking up the notebook to set it aside and do his other homework, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Curious, he flipped it over, eyes widening at what he saw.

"Oh," he breathed out, overwhelmed. "I'm such an _idiot." _

He stuffed the notebook in his messenger bag before dashing out of his room, ignoring Nick's confused questions. He needed to talk to Kurt.

Images of the Gap Attack and Kurt's absent, forced smiles filled his head as he ran down the practically empty hallways. How could he have been so blind? Now it had been three weeks since the incident and Blaine couldn't believe he'd missed the chance to ask _Kurt _to be his Valentine.

Of course he liked Kurt. He'd be stupid not to. But he'd thought that his feelings weren't reciprocated, so he'd tried to move on. He thought he _had _moved on. Now he realized how wrong he'd been all along.

He just had to hope it wasn't too late. What if Kurt had moved on? What if this was an old notebook? What if this was all a mistake?

Even so, he kept running until he reached Kurt's dorm bedroom. He hoped that Kurt's roommate wasn't in there.

Kurt opened the door a few seconds after Blaine knocked. His hair was slightly mussed as if he'd been lying down, and Blaine couldn't help but think that he looked adorable like that. "Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were studying tonight."

"I was," he said, breathless.

"And why are you so out of breath?"

"I… went for a jog," Blaine said. He winced. No, he didn't want to lie to Kurt. "No, I didn't. I… kind of ran here from my room. I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt looked surprised. Still, he opened the door a little wider and let Blaine in. Blaine didn't miss the way his own heart fluttered when their shoulders brushed.

Kurt sat down on his bed and Blaine sat beside him, gulping. He was suddenly very aware of the way their knees were touching.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Did you have any trouble with the notes? I can help explain it to you if you want."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not the notes. Well… not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I… saw something. On the back of your notebook."

Kurt frowned for a moment before his eyes widened. Gasping, he spoke quickly, sounding panicked. "I am _so _sorry about that. _Please _don't think I'm creepy or some kind of stalker. I just got bored and I started thinking and—"

"Thinking about what?" Blaine asked, moving just a fraction of an inch closer. Kurt didn't even seem to notice, he was so worked up.

"You," Kurt answered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine told him, reaching up to brush a chunk of hair off his Kurt's forehead. Kurt froze, staring right into Blaine's eyes.

"W-Why not?"

"I don't think it's creepy. I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his lips parted just slightly. Just as Blaine was about to lean in, Kurt beat him to it.

Then, just like that, they were kissing, as if they'd always been doing just that. It was as if they were always meant to hold each other like this, only closer.

With an extra bit of courage, Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's waist and squeezed gently. Kurt leaned into the touch, inhaling deeply as Blaine started to suck on his bottom lip.

When they finally broke apart, Blaine was dizzy and grinning. "Um… There's that Chemistry test tomorrow. We should study."

Kurt smiled brightly. "I thought we were," he breathed out.

Blaine laughed, amazed by Kurt's sudden burst of confidence. He _loved _it. And he adored Kurt for it.

Then they were kissing again, like they just couldn't get enough. They didn't ever want to stop.

And they still had _hours _before curfew.


End file.
